Once Upon A New Baby
by EnchantedDreamer25
Summary: Snow and Charming become parents again. Will they get to raise this one or will Charming vengeful father King George get in the way to ruin their happiness as they ruined his! Third person from Snow and Charming!
1. Breakfast

**Hi everyone, this is my first story and really hope everyone enjoys it. Going to try and get a new chapter up at least weekly. Please let me know what you think!**

**This story is about Snow and Charming having their second child. Yes I know the show has done that already but this is my take on it with out the wicked witch showing up and its only been a year after the curse. Emma and Snow never went to the Enchanted Forest and they do not know that it still exist. Henry and Emma never left for a year. Just a calmer world with a little bit of a twist. There will be some interesting stuff happening!**

**Thanks Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Waking up to the bright sun, shining right onto her face, Snow decided it was time to get up. Crawling out of bed quietly, so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping husband, she headed straight to the coffee pot. Once she got the machine going, she sat at the counter thinking about what today was. Today was the 1 year anniversary of the curse being broken by her daughter, Emma. When the coffee pot started to beep to say it was done, Snow got up to grab a cup to start making herself some coffee, while she remember that day. On that day, she only had the memories of Mary Margaret and just said goodbye to David. Just walking down the street thinking about everything that had happened with him and then all of the sudden her memories of being Snow White just came rushing back to her. It was an amazing day for her as she was reunited with her Charming and reconnecting with her daughter. That was the day she had her family back.

"Good Morning" Charming said as he stubbed to the kitchen, heading right to the coffee pot, bring snow back to the kitchen. "Good Morning" Snow said right back, getting up to make him something for breakfast. "Are you ready for some breakfast, was thinking bacon and eggs?" Snow asked. "Sounds good to me" Charming said half asleep.

As Charming sat down at the counter with his coffee, Snow started to whip up breakfast. "So, you excited about the anniversary party at grannies tonight?" Charming asked after a few sips of his coffee. "Ya, it's going to be nice to get together with everyone" "Ya, it will be. It's been nice with how calm things have been lately. After getting you and Emma back from the Enchanted Forest, things just started to became relaxed." Charming said with a smile on his face. As Snow was finishing up with breakfast as she said "Your right, it very calm now. It's nice!"

As Snow was placing the food on to plates she heard steps coming down the stairs of the loft. Emma and Henry were coming down, Henry was ready for school and Emma was ready to take him to the bus stop. Snow grabbed to extra plates and served them their share of the food. "Good morning", both Henry and Emma said at the same time. " Wow, smells good, thanks Mary Margaret", Emma said. They all sat down to eat talking about the things planned for the day. Like what they were bring to the party at grannies, class plans, and the sheriff office.

All of the sudden, Snow got this nauseated feeling. Taking a big drink of water trying to fight it off, it hit her. She need to get to the bathroom quickly. Jumping up from the table and running to the bathroom and locking the door. David, Emma, and Henry all sat at the table confused for minute before David got up from the table to go check on his wife. He went to open the door when he noticed it was locked. While knocking on the door he asked "Snow, are you ok?" But there was no answer, all he heard was his wife sick in the bathroom.

A couple moments later Snow came out of the bathroom and saw that Charming was waiting for her. "Are you ok, Snow?" "Ya, everything fine. It's all over now, don't worry.", Snow said trying to get her husband to relax. Now she felt just fine, like nothing happened. Snow headed back into the kitchen to start cleaning up but notice that its was already done, noticing Emma putting away the last dish. Snow said in a thankful voice "Thanks Emma, but you didn't need to do that."  
>"Oh, don't worry about it. Your not feeling good so you shouldn't be doing anything. Are you still feeling sick?" Emma asked, concerned. Snow smiled," I'm fine. Not feeling sick anymore." David then came up behind her, placing his hands on Snow shoulders and asked "Are you sure? Maybe you should go lay down and I will get you a glass of water." "Ya, guess your right. I will do that so I am well rest for the party tonight."<p>

And with that being said, Snow went to lay down, hoping that it was just a one time thing and she would good for the night.


	2. Party

Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Hope you guys are enjoying so far. More to come. promise to at least get a chapter up weekly. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Snow woke up later that day. Turning around noticing that she had slept most the day and only had an hour and a half until the party. She was defiantly feeling better, not one ounce of sickness. Getting up out of bed, she smelt something coming from the kitchen. It smelled like peach pies, meaning Emma decided to make the desert for the party since Snow had fallin asleep. Walking out to the kitchen, Snow say working away on what she thought looked like the last pie. "Do you need any help finishing that up Emma?" "Nope I got it, just have this last one to put in and we are good." Emma responded. After putting the pie into the oven, Emma looked over to Snow and asked" Are you feeling better?" Snow smiled"Yes I do. Like nothing ever happened but wow did that nap feel good." "Good enough to go to the party?" "Yep, feeling like my normal self. You sure you don't need help with anything?" Snow asked again. With a giggle, Emma said "Nope, all finished in here. AND just don't wanting you ti get sick again." "I promise I am fine. I am going to get ready, now let me know if you need help with anything."<br>As Snow finished up with getting her dressed for the party and making sure her hair was right, she went back out into the kitchen to see if everyone else was ready to go. "Where is you father, Emma?" Snow asked when she still didn't see her husband in there tiny home or hear him. "Oh, he had something to do before the party. He said he was going to meet us there." Emma said while putting the pies into containers. "Ok, hope everything alright." Snow said, looking at the time and realizing that the party was in 30 minutes and she wanted to get there a few minutes early to help with the finishing touches. "Emma its time to go. Are you and Henry ready?" Snow asked. "Yes we are. HENRY lets go!" Emma shouted, so her son could hear her from upstairs.

**15 MINS LATER**

Snow, Emma, and Henry walked into grannies and saw that they place looked amazing. The was a big banner saying Happy 1st anniversary with a ton of multiple different color bloons everywhere. " Wow, this place looks great!" Snow said with excitement as Ruby and Granny walked out of the back with grannies famous lasagna. Ruby smiled and said "Thanks Snow." "You guys ready for the night.", Snow asked. "Ya, I think so. Over stocked on all the favorite drinks and a the lasagna." Ruby said. "That's great. That lasagna gonna go quick!" Snow said smiling. Snow and Emma help set everything else out and people started to arrive,

Charming showed up a few minutes later, in the crowd of people. He greeted people as he walked by, slowing heading to Snow and Emma. He walked up to Snow and kissed her, and asked with a smirk on his face," Your feeling better, I can see" "Why, yes I am." She said back. The party slowly started and picked up quickly pick up. People who haven't seen each other for a while, chatted away and checking up on everything. Even Regina was there, having a great time with Henry. And talking to Emma about having Henry stay with her for the weekend, which Henry was excited about. The party was going great, everyone ate and drank and had a wonderful time celebrating their memories.

**About 3 hrs later(Back at Apartment)**

Snow and Emma walked through the door with empty platters, as David walked in carrying Henry and going straight to the stairs to put him into bed. "That was fun, Henry had a blast talking to everyone and pigging out on sweets." Emma said sleepy. Snow gave a small smile "Ya, it was. See everyone gathered into one room, and everyone getting along." "Ya, but I am now so ready for bed. Didn't think it would make me so tired" Emma said and beginning to yawn. Snow yawned too. Charming came down the stairs saying "Henry is all tuck in, Emma. Now its my turn to get ready for bed and from the looks of it, so are you too." And with that being said Snow and Emma shook their heads yes.  
>Everybody said goodnight and see each other in the morning.<p>

The next day Walking up the next morning, Snow once again sick. Noticing that David was already up, she quickly got up and went straight for the bathroom without David knowing, so he wouldn't worry. Snow was in the bathroom bent over the toilet, and then she heard a knock on the door " Be out in a minute" Snow yelled. "Are you ok" David asked. Snow repeated herself and then heard him walk away. After puking, Snow got up and looked in the mirror noticing that she looked really pale and decided to was her face to see if that brought back some of the color. Once she was done with that and brushing her teeth, she went out to the kitchen to get some water.

"Snow?" Charming said. "Are you ok?" Snow still feeling a bit nausea said "I think so. Don't know been up with me these last two mornings" "Well, maybe you should go to the doctors. Just to see whats going on." David Suggested "Where is Emma and Henry?" Snow asked, trying to change the subjecting. She did not think this was worth a doctor trip. David looked at her with concern on his face and said "They went to grannies to meet Regina for breakfast. Henry is going to spend the weekend with her and good try on trying to change the subject but I what do you say about going to the doctors just to get everything checked out."

Snow gave David a Really kind of look and said "I don't think I need to go. I probably just got a stomach bug. It will go away in a couple of days." "Maybe, but then the doctor will be able to give you something to make you feel better so wouldn't you say it would be worth it, Snow. Come on, it will make me feel a little better to know whats going on with you. That way I can make sure I am taking care of you right." Snow knew that her husband would not stop until he got his way about this one. "Fine Charming, I will go to the doctors. After that, they made a call to the doctors office and got an noon appointment, thanks to a cancellation. While getting ready to go, Snow got sick again and thought that David may be right. Maybe going to see whats going on is a good idea. Once they were ready, they headed out the door to see what was going on with Snow.


End file.
